ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullton
is a life-form that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 17, "Passport to Infinity". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In its first appearance, Bullton was once two Meteorites (one blue and the other red) that had landed on Earth sometime ago and were gather up by two explorers, Mr. Yesterday and Dr. Kawaguchi. However after the blue Meteorite was hit by a specular ray, it became aggressive and (on separate occasions) trapped both men in distortion known as the "4th Dimension." For both of the men's capture though, the Science Patrol managed to free them and in the process gathered up both Meteorites and placed them in containment at their HQ. Upon being reunited though, the blue Meteorite merged with the red one, and together they formed the Life-Form, Bullton, who's Trans-Dimensional Powers allowed it to trap both the Science Patrol and the Explorers who found it as Meteorites in the 4th Dimension, with seemingly no way out. Outside of the Science Patrol's HQ, Bullton was confronted by the Defense Force and they take the offense by attacking Bullton with Tanks and Jets. Bullton however uses its 4-dimensional abilities to outwit and confuse its opposition, burying Tanks underground, downing jets, and even hurling tanks into the sky for them to explode. Realizing that nothing will stop the Monster, and with the Science Patrol still in danger, Hayata transformed into Ultraman to confront Bullton. Like the Defense Force though, Bullton's 4-dimensional abilities allowed it to outwit and confuse Ultraman, preventing him from getting close to the Life-Form to fight. Ultraman however would not give up and after managing to free himself from underground (after being trapped by Bullton) Ultraman used his High Spin attack to damage the Monster's antennae tendrils (the source of the Life-Form's 4-dimensional abilities) and with it weak enough to be hit now, Ultraman fired on Bullton with his Specium Ray, twice, reducing it into a tiny meteorite like before, to which Ultraman finally finished off by crushing it in his hand. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Bullton reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. It appeared in episode 7, entitled "The Stone Which Calls Monsters."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_breton.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Bullton's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Bullton started off as a Meteor that had landed on the ZAP-established Planet Boris, where its remains were gathered up by ZAP's Scientists for research. During their research, the Meteorite began emitting bursts of SpaceTime Energy Waves until it cracked apart and revealed that a Human Baby was inside of it. Shortly after the baby was released however, the Scientists' Observatory came under attack by Monsters. As time went on, the baby went missing and the meteorite continued to grow until it became the Life-Form, Bullton. As it matured, Bullton used its SpaceTime powers to bring hoards of Monsters to Boris, where they annihilated the Planet, turning it into a baron wasteland and wiping out nearly all human life until all that remained were only 53 Survivors. Eventually, the ZAP SPACY was sent to investigate Boris after they lost communications with some of the victims, only for them to be trapped on the Planet by Bullton's SpaceTime Energy Waves bringing down their ship and stranding them. Eventually once the ZAP SPACY crew learned the truth behind the Life-Form's actions, the Pendragon came under attack by Bullton itself, who rose to the surface to continue its attack on them. With the ZAP SPACY unable to fight back due to Bullton jamming the Pendragon's operations with its SpaceTime Energy, Rei confronted the Life-Form and released Gomora to fight back. Rather than fight Gomora, Bullton used its SpaceTime Energy to summon the Monsters: Neronga, Telesdon, and Red King to battle Gomora instead. As Gomora was forced to fight against Neronga and Telesdon as they double-teamed him, Rei sent out Litra to deal with Bullton instead. Despite Litra's best efforts though, His fire power was not enough to destroy Bullton on its own. During Gomora's fight however, Gomora managed to beat down Neronga and trick Telesdon into destroying Neronga with his Flamethrower. Taking note of the accident, Rei used Litra to trick Telesdon into firing his Flamethrower over and over until like before, Telesdon is tricked into frying Bullton's wires (the source of its SpaceTime Energy manipulation.) With Bullton severely weakened, and the SpaceTime Energy no more, the Pendragon became operational again and they obliterated Bullton with their Missiles. With Bullton no more, Gomora destroyed the Life-Form's summoned Monsters, and avenged all those whose lives were lost by Bullton's actions. The battle on Boris however was not over yet... Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added Other appearances 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Bullton is portrayed by a combination of suit-acting and puppetry. In the original Ultraman series, during the suit-acting portions, he is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki. * Bullton was utilized via CGI in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games